Assain of the Unworthy Heart
by Lady Duzell
Summary: Not so sure how far the rating is going to go but it might change to R for saftey percausions...oh! You'll have to read to find out about it...
1. Default Chapter

Assassin of the Unworthy Heart

Bunnyasha: Hi! Ummm....is this working?

Kagome: Yes it is just talk!

Bunnyasha: Oh! Okay....uh hi everyone! This story is ummm.... What is this story about again?

Kagome: Don't tell them! Just go on to the disclaimer and which characters are in the story!

Bunnyasha: Right! Okay, I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. If I did all of you Inuyasha fans would probably cringe....but that's beside the point...let's see...Inuyasha is in here, Kagome is, Sango and Miroku too....Kouga, Ayame,....urgh! Why don't you just read to find out?

Chapter one 

"Inuyasha. You have been summoned here to fulfill the legacy of the Taiyokai clan. This duty was passed down from your father's father and his father's father, so on and so forth." Inuyasha glanced up from where he was seated on the ground. Up until now he had his head respectfully lowered. His eyes searched the old woman's face, who sat before him. Everyone around him was dressed in ceremonial kimonos, all except him.

"I get the point..." He gritted out. He felt his mother's presence too his left. He could tell she was shaking her head in disappointment. All of his relatives were stuffed in this ancient, dimly lit hut. Everything was set up as though it came from the past. Candles instead of lamps, pillows on the floor. The kimonos were enough to make you believe you had stepped in a portal. Inuyasha was defiantly the oddball, seeing he was wearing baggy black pants with a black, silk button up shirt. The candlelight made his leather jacket shine orange.

The oldest of the family, the old woman, continued with a serious face. "Inuyasha Eranda Hito Taiyokai, are you prepared to hear of you duty to the clan?" Inuyasha smirked down at his knees. He shot his head up so he could look the Motarasu dead in the eye. They stared at each other for a few moments, neither saying a word. His golden amber globes, stared seriously into the ancient and wise Motarasu's. His eyes seemed to pierce the darkness, and her's seemed to make the room dimmer.

"I Inuyasha, do not except your proposal. I _RESPECTFULLY_ decline." His sensitive dog ears caught all of the gasps in the room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mother bow her head sadly. But as he looked to see the Motarasu's expression, nothing had changed. She still had her serious mask on, no disappointment, no shocked look; she just sat there as though she hadn't heard. But he knew she had, and that angered him.

He got up his fists clenched and turned to walk away. Grabbing the bamboo door he glanced at the disappointed people. A smirk gazed his face before he walked out leaving a swaying door behind him. His mother quickly got up to chase after her disrespectful son. She ran up to her son who had already made his getaway to the stairs.

"Inuyasha!" She desperately called out to him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and ignored her as a response. Finally she caught up with him and flung herself out in front of him. She jerked her head up to glare at him. Inuyasha stared forward as though he looked right through her. Tears brimmed her eyes as she began to speak with him. "Why? Why would you do this?"

Inuyasha turned his head to the side to avoid eye contact with his mother. Their hair danced around them with the gentle night breeze. He glanced at his mother's hair, the dark black color, and his silvery color. To Inuyasha they represented opposing forces. His mother and his relatives darkness, and his a sorrowful life that did no longer wish to deal with the darkness.

She reached out her gentle hand and placed it on his cheek. "Inuyasha...please. You don't have to hide anymore. Sesshomaru is not allowed to harm you... This is your destiny-"

"Do not give me that shit, mom!" He snapped his head at her with hatred in his eyes. "It is not my destiny! I make my own destiny! You hear! And neither you nor any of my crazy family is going to change that!" She kept her hand on his cheek and gently rubbed it. She was deeply hurt by his words and you could tell by looking into her eyes.

"Inuyasha...I know your scared because of who you are but-" Inuyasha smacked her hand away from his cheek, and walked around her. He continued his walk down the shrine steps.

"Fuck you, mom! I'm not afraid! I will never be." The wind picked up and forcefully pushed against them at his words, as though the heavens were angered by what he had said, or perhaps it was the heavens reacting to his anger and controlling the weather. Which ever it was neither of the two would ever know.

Leaves blew around as though stuck in a dance. Inuyasha shut his eyes as he continued to walk down the shrines steps. "Your father acted just like you. He didn't want any part of this. But-," She choked at her words before continuing. "He- he became a man and took the path which he was destined to take. Inuyasha, please...if not for me...then do it for your father." He froze at the mention of his father. His eyes opened as he watched his hair dance in front of his face. "Please..." She begged tears rolling down her face.

The Motarasu's words still stuck in his head as he watch through the cars closed window. He still couldn't believe himself. He scorned himself for being so weak. But quickly he asked for thanks to no one who stood next to him. "Please forgive me. I promised I wouldn't, but I had no choice..." He recalled what his instructions were in his head.

"_Eranda Mono, you are to retrieve the sacred goddess and bring her back to our clan. She is not to fall into the hands of the monster who slayed our goddess before. You must fulfill this task before it is too late." Motarasu's_ _old ancient eyes watched Inuyasha's frustrated face with no emotion whatsoever._

"_How do I find her?" Inuyasha asked, searching the old eyes witch stared back at him._

"_She will be a pure soul, with a heavenly aura. The true way you will find her is to listen for her voice." Inuyasha punched his fist into the ground._

"_How the hell am I supposed to that in a crowded city?" He yelled filling his voice throughout the quiet room._

"_She will call for help, just listen with your heart and you shall find her. With your powers and father's sword you must protect her and bring her back to our clan. Do you understand?"_

_He was quiet for a while thinking of the nonsense he was just told. His hands sat on his thighs his face starring at the ground. 'Listen with my heart?' He nodded his head before standing and leaving the small and stuffy hut._

His passenger door opened as a man slid into the seat opposite him. "Hey you're late Inuyasha!" He complained. "Not that it was a total waste...Guess whop got a hot girls phone number!" Miroku gave a thumb up before closing the door.

He turned to look at Inuyasha noticing no cuss words or insults were being thrown at him. Inuyasha had his hands gripping the wheel as he stared out of the windshield with a look of Hatred and pain. Inuyasha never turned to him he just kept squeezing the wheel as though it were a life line.

"Inuyasha...what happened? Are you okay?" Still no answer to his question. "Oh shit...you accepted the Motarasu's task didn't you?" Miroku sighed as he laid his head onto the leather like pillow of the seat. He brought a hand up to his head and swiped away his messy bangs.

Inuyasha glanced through the corner of his eye at Miroku. But quickly turned back to the windshield as though it would spring to life and he could beat the shit out of it. "What do I do?" Inuyasha finally spoke. Miroku turned his head and gave him a kind smile.

"I guess we have no choice...you can't really shake off this responsibility. So where are we going? New York? Africa? I hear there are some hot chicks in America." Miroku now looked like a child trying to pick his poison.

"Shut up you pervert!" But Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at Miroku's attempt to cheer him up. _'Or was he serious?'_ "Tokyo..." Inuyasha quietly said. "Tokyo is where we will find the pure soul of the goddess."

(How do you like it so far?)

_No virgin me  
For I have sinned_

A fresh layer of red lipstick was added to her intensifying lips. She blew a kiss to her image in the mirror, before slipping some bead earrings on. Her black hair was pulled into a high ponytail with many wisps of loose hair framing her heavenly face. Readjusting her ultra short jean skirt she waltzed out of the bathroom and slipped on her mid-drift black shirt.

_  
I sold my soul  
For sex and gin_

Twenty year old Kagome zipped up her knee high combat boots and grasped her handbag purse to her side. Her friend walked out of their bedroom with a necklace in her hands.

"Help me tie it on." She demanded. Kagome rolled her eyes as she complied. Her friend was also fashioning a high ponytail, mid-drift black shirt but low cut jeans. Kagome turned to her reflection to check her image once more. Her friend giggled.

"Kagome, you don't have to look good! All guy's care about is how big your breasts are, and how easy you are to lay!" Kagome glared at her friend's reflection which appeared next to her's. Looking down at her breasts she made a look of, 'Damn, why is she always right?'

"Oh yeah? Well all you have too do is stand in a room and men practically beg for an invitation to your bed, Sango!" The two stared each other down before bursting out laughing. They shared their sisterly smile for a while.

"You ready?" Sango asked also picking up her handbag.

"You kidding? I was born ready!" Kagome gave a sly smile as she shut the door.

_  
Go call a priest  
All meek and mind  
And tell him, "Mary  
Is no more a child."_

The music was blaring and you could barely hear a word. It was enough music but the flashing lights made the club more hyper. Kagome jugged down her fifth shot of tequila and slammed the glass back down on her table. She laughed as she observed Sango being surrounded by men in an almost complete circle, all wanting to be the lucky guy to dance behind her.

The waiter walked over to Kagome's table again with a drink on a tray. "Excuse me ma'am." He said placing the glass on the table. "This was sent from those gentlemen over there." He pointed at a table and Kagome glanced over with blank eyes. A table of four men smiled back and waved noticing her head turning. _'Why me...'_ She asked herself before making a thank you gesture to the party of boys.

_  
It's raining stones  
It's raining bile  
From the luxury  
Of your denial_

She slurped down the Sex on the Beach before turning to look back at the group of men. They were discussing something between each other. _'Don't come over here...don't come over here...Damn!' _ She cursed in her head as the group of men headed toward her table. She quickly put on her distracted act on.

_  
So I don't deny  
I don't make do  
I'll press alarms  
Place bets on truth  
I'm so up and down  
And I love what's no allowed_

"So hey, you alone?" She heard one of the men make the classic pick-up line. The rest of them also gathered around her and one actually took a seat across from her. _'The nerve...'_

"Actually I'm here with my girlfriend. Let me call her over." She flagged Sango down with their code warning of 'A guy is bugging me and he's not cute.' The guy's looked at each other at the word girlfriend, not sure if she meant sexually active or friends.

Sango excused herself from the circle of men when she noticed Kagome's warning signal. Waltzing up to the table she quickly slipped into her character for saving Kagome.

_  
I was lost, now I see:  
And now I'm growing old disgracefully  
whatever happened to Mary?  
_

"Hello fella's." Sango gave her priceless smile before walking over to Kagome. She draped her arms around her friend's shoulders and placed a lustful kiss on her cheek. The group of "Gentlemen" shared desperate glances at each other after realizing their mistake.

"Sango this group of gentlemen wanted to hang with us for a while. What do you say?" Sango looked over at them with uninterested eyes before turning back to Kagome. The boy's all looked like they had lost to a bet.

_I'll spit on floors  
Get drunk on love  
Wear next to nothing  
In the pouring rain_

"I don't really care about them, Kagome. Come dance with me please?" She begged in a sweet voice. One of the boys's cleared his throat. At the sound Sango had jerked her head around to glare at them.

Kagome turned to the group and gave a sweet smile. "Do you boy's wanna dance with us?" All of them turned the other way thinking of a good excuse.

_Be a bad example  
And do it all again  
I'll be uncareful  
I'll cause such scenes  
And I'll never talk  
Of used-to-be's_

"Umm...you know we'd love to but..." The obvious ringleader began. "We were waiting for some friend, and they might..."

"Not see you, if you're on the dance floor?" Kagome suggested.

"Yeah exactly!" Mr. Ringleader exclaimed. His buddies all made agreeing sounds trying to back up the story.

_  
Tattoo my face  
I won't go grey  
Be a dancing queen_

"Oh we understand. If you change your minds we'll be on the dance floor." Kagome and Sango smiled at the obvious back down after their "display of feelings" for each other.

"Sure! We'll keep that in mind." The group quickly dispatched but Kagome picked up some curses. "Damn! To bad she's a lesbian...she was real hot, her and her friend..."

Sango and Kagome waited a few moments to make sure the boy's were out of eye and ear shot. They busted out with laughter. "Did you see their faces?" Kagome giggled.

"I know! That was one of the funniest we've ever seen!" Sango slammed her hand on the table from the extent of her laughter. Wiping away the tears in her eyes, Sango turned to Kagome. "So are you gonna dance with me or what?"

Kagome gripped her sore tummy muscles and sat up straight. "Na. I think I'll be heading home early..." Kagome turned her head down to look at the table.

"Alright, but be careful on your way home." Sango waved as she headed out into the crowd of sweating, rhythmic bodies. She watched Sango for a while as the lights flickered on then off then back on continuing the never ending pattern. She began to scan the rest of the dance floor. No one caught her interest but then the music seemed to turn off to her ears only.

_  
I'm growing old disgracefully  
I'm so up and down  
And I love what's not allowed_

She watched with frightened eyes as his figure appeared in the center of all the commotion. Kagome felt her hands shaking in fear as the whole room seemed to slow down. His eyes bore into hers, but with all of her fear she had no choice to look back into them.

Feeling nothing but fear. But as the lights flickered off and the on again, everything went back to normal speed. The music filled her ears again and the hyper pulse of the room reappeared. Kagome made a loud gasp as he had disappeared with the darkness. Without waiting she snatched up her purse and tossed money onto the table. She ran through the crowd on the floor she was on and whipped out through the exit.

She cared not when she bumped into people in her way, she just kept going in fear of him catching up to her. In truth she expected to see him whip out of the shadows and grab her like a large specter.

She fumbled with her keys in getting them in the door, but when her shaking hands finally were successful she slammed the door open and shut it behind herself. Her breathing was uneasy and shaky, as she slumped on the floor resting her back against the door. She tossed her purse across the floor, before bring her hands up to her head. Kagome gasped when she felt tears fall down her cheek. Why did his mere presence scare the shit out of her? She sat there for hours, letting tears fall to the floor without a reason.

_  
I was lost, now I see:  
And now I'm growing old disgracefully  
Whatever happened to Mary?_

AN: Hi! Now do you understand? No? Gahhhhhhhh!! Fine just keep reading! Humph! By the way the song was done by **Chumbawamba **and the name is** Mary Mary.**

Drops of water fell onto Kagome's head. The sound seemed to echo through the empty room, louder and louder. Sango crept up to Kagome's side. "Kagome..." She whispered. "Kagome get up." Sango pulled the blankets off of Kagome's limp body. "Wake up Kagome or I get the horn."

Kagome seized the blanket from Sango and pulled it over her head. A muffled, "You wouldn't dare..." Emitted from the lump of blankets. Sango walked away from her side and Kagome thought for a while she had won. Until she heard Sango reappear at her side. A deep breath could be heard before-

_**HONK!**_

Kagome sat straight up in the bed shocked out of her sleepy state. She covered her ears from the loud sound that was still ringing through her ears. "You bitch!!" She screamed.

Sango put down her trumpet and giggled at Kagome. "Sorry, Kag! But you need to wake up, we take off..." Sango glanced at the bedside clock. "In an hour."

"You really put it into perspective for me..." Kagome lay back down on the King size bed, pulling the blankets back up over her head.

"Kagome, do you want to lose your job?" Sango tried to pull the blanket off, but Kagome held tight. Or had she super glued it to her head?

"Screw them! I don't wanna go to work! Besides our boss won't fire me either way!" Kagome argued. This Sango knew was true. Ever since they started working at 'Shikon Haircuts' their boss had been hounding Kagome for at least a date, if not an open invitation into her bed.

"That doesn't matter. I'll put in a request to get you fired. I'm sure Yura would also approve." Kagome snorted under the blankets. Who was Sango kidding?

Just then the phone rang and interrupted their conversation. Sango sighed releasing her end of the blankets. Kagome listened as Sango answered.

"Hello this is Sango. Hm? Yeah she's here. That urgent? Okay let me get her..." Sango stomped over to Kagome. "It's for you, he- I mean they say it's important." Kagome peeked through the blankets with suspicious eyes.

"Who is it?" Sango quickly thought of a lie for this "greatly liked" man.

"I don't know. They didn't say..." Sango dropped the phone on Kagome's lap and waltzed away. Kagome picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" Quickly she covered the speaking end and yelled at Sango. "You! I'm going to kill you!" Kagome paused as the person on the phone asked what was wrong. "Oh nothing Hojo. I'm just going to murder Sango."

"Why would you do that? Did she do something wrong?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hojo? Can you keep this quick? I have to leave for work in a while and I still haven't showered..." Sango made a loud coughing sound as she poured herself a cup of Joe.

"Huh? Oh sure! I understand completely!" Kagome began to mimic a talking mouth with her hand. "So do you like it?" He asked. Kagome left the refuge of her comfy bed and walked over to Sango, who handed her a cup with kitty decorations on the side. Kagome sniffed in the great aroma of caffeine. She slipped into her silk robe and continued her conversation with Hojo.

"Like what?" Kagome asked not knowing what the hell he was talking about.

"Silly!" He teased. "The package I sent you!" Kagome glanced over by the door and noticed a brown box covered in stamps.

"Oh, yeah. THAT package..." She lied. She scooped it up and opened it with out much concern or happiness. Inside was a large, probably the size of a baseball, diamond necklace. Kagome glanced at it with disgust before tossing it back into the box.

"So, did you like it?" Sango walked over and curiously glanced inside the box. She quickly gaped at the hideous yet priceless item.

"Yeah it's beautiful..." Kagome faked an adored sentence, hopping to keep their conversation short. Sango quickly began to laugh her hide off. "Sango wants to know where hers is." Sango fell to the floor no longer able to control her laughter.

"Oh...I only got you one..." Hojo sounded disappointed and confused. "Hey Kagome are you free later on toda-"

"You know I really don't think I can. I mean my boss won't let me leave because he wants me to work in some more hours..." Sango, who was still on the floor gripping her stomach with tears in her eyes, continued to laugh harder as she tried to grab the counter for support.

"Really? Well that's too bad...maybe next time, when you have some free time?" Kagome began to make faces at the suffocating Sango, who held her hand out for some help.

"You know I really don't know when I'll be free, and if I am I'll probably spend that time relaxing. So I'll talk to you later! Oh! Hojo, please don't call me this early in the morning, kay?"

"Early? But it's 10:30..." Hojo now sounded like an irritated confused.

"Exactly so don't call me this early, again. Bye!" She heard him try to stop her with a loud wait, but she quickly hung up tossing the phone onto the counter. Sango had finally gotten over her serious case of the giggles.

"You'd think he'd get a clue..." Sango said sympathetically. Kagome sipped her black coffee, but quickly spit it out realizing her mistake. "He's kinda scary how he's obsessed, don't you think?" Sango shuddered but noticed Kagome had completely ignored her, by walking into the bathroom to turn on the shower. "Kagome! I was talking to you!"

Kagome casually turned around with a small smile on her lips. "Yeah, you'd think he'd get a clue..." Kagome turned around and removed her robe, giving the "you should go now" to Sango. Sango took the hint and closed the door, to leave Kagome to herself.

The truth was she was used to Hojo constantly fallowing her around. But she was scared he might take it too far. The guy knew her schedule better than she knew it! She plunged into the water letting her body relax under the hammering of the droplets. Boy she hoped at least work would be more comforting...

END 

Bunnyasha: So what do you think? Not bad, Huh? Oh, and to the readers of Cobra's Bite, I'm really sorry! That's all! Please review!


	2. All The Things She Said

Bunnyasha: Hello all of you who read this! This is the long since updated story Assassin of the Unworthy Heart, for all of you who forgot…

Kagome: Hai! And arigato for coming back! (bows to readers)

Bunnyasha: Well shall we get on with the show or goof off some more?

Kagome: We aren't very good at goofing off when Inuyasha's not around…

Bunyasha: Hmmm…you are right, but I have a surprise…

Kagome: (Gulps) Uh…just try not to overdo it okay?

Bunnyasha: Nonsense! You give me too much credit! Instead of dragging Inuyasha into my authors note I have a substitute for him.

Kagome: (closes eyes in fear)

Bunnyasha: Kagome, open your eyes now…(She opens them) It's…Sesshomaru! Yay!

Sesshomaru: …

Kagome: He doesn't look all too happy…

Bunnyasha: Nonsense! He's having a blast!

Sesshomaru: …

Bunnyasha: Well while you guys are reading the chapter I'm going to hang with Sesshy! (eyes widen in fear at sound of poison whip) Ahhh! I was joking! Joking! I didn't mean to call you Sesshy!

Kagome:…Please go on to the story. Sesshomaru! She's not worth it!

Chapter 2All the things she said

They walked in almost complete silence as they made their way toward "Shikon cuts" their salon of many "happy" hours of labor. Kagome was completely drained of last night and this morning. All the crying from last night, all the Houjo this morning, all of everything going on. Kagome's short black, and white plaid skirt billowed slightly in the wind making her reach down to tame the rising skirt threatening to reveal more than she wanted to, to some boy's passing by on their skateboards. She began to listen to the click of her go go boots, ignoring the scenery of the life she ran away to. God was she an idiot to move to the shady part of Tokyo.

Sango reached over to Kagome's neck grabbing the loose black tie around her throat and tugging softly on it. Kagome turned her head in questioning of Sango treating her like she was a doggy on a leash. The two girls stared at each other for a while.

"Something happened last night on your way home from the club, didn't it?" Sango said with concern. Kagome's eyebrows wrinkled in pain slightly before she made a soft smile.

"No," She turned her head away from Sango and continued to walk down the side walk, letting the leather tie slip through Sango's fingers. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately…you know, about family and why I ever thought moving here would teach my father a lesson." Sango caught up to Kagome and poked at her exposed, pierced belly button. She had a collared shirt on with only two buttons buttoned, covering up her black bra. Of course the buttons didn't help much because the shirt was super see through in the first place.

"I know that's not all you've been thinking about." Sango said once again with concern in her voice. "Kagome, talk to me. Please. We're practically sisters." Kagome stopped her pace and then turned to face Sango. "Are you on your period?" Kagome was silent, but slowly lifted her eyebrows. "No? Umm…did you find out I took the money your dad sent you?"

"Sango! What the Hell! I told you not to take his shitty money!" Kagome yelled.

Sango flinched. "But it helped out with rent this month." Sango stopped for a second. "I see what you're doing! Your trying to get me off track so I'll forget what I was talking about!" Kagome shook her head in disappointment. "Alright let's see…you've been quiet, you've taken a long time getting dressed in the morning, you've eaten a lot," Kagome listened to Sango's deduction with annoyance. "You threw up two days ago…Ohm god! Kagome are you **_pregnant_**?!" Sango blurted out loudly.

"…I think I have a headache…" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Oh, all right. I know that was a ridiculous idea but I've always wanted to do that with you…okay. If it's not pregnancy, money, or the rag…then is it about a guy?" Sango made a sly face at Kagome who rolled her eyes on the inside. Of course Sango was half right. It was about her running into a certain guy last night, but not a guy she was interested in romantically. "Are you sure that this doesn't have anything to do with Koga…?"

Kagome turned on her heel with an angry blush on her face which Sango took as embarrassment. Oh god, she just had to bring up the Koga situation, didn't she? God! Kagome was well over that. Koga was a small part of her romantic life nothing else. She had feelings for him in the past but that was over. Or was it?

"Listen, if you guys ever need me to leave the apartment for the night I can do that for you." Sango said serious now.

"We're here, Sango." Kagome said dully opening the door to the salon and walking in.

Sango stopped yammering and glanced at the door. "Huh? That was pretty fast..hey wait!" Sango ran into the salon after Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes as the manager of the salon began to yell at them about being half an hour late. Of course he offered to not take this out of their paycheck if Kagome would go on a date with him. Sango looked hopefully up at Kagome with sparkled eyes but quickly slumped her shoulders when Kagome flipped him off and walked over to her station.

A.N: Hi guys, a lot of Kag here but Inu will show up. Hey just to let ya know Flufy ain't that bad…nooooo! Not the head! Not the head!

"So this is going to be our humble abode for our stay in Tokyo…" Miroku said looking around with his eyes and then dropping his bag on the floor. "Nice, man." He gave Inuyasha a thumbs up as he slumped onto a black leather couch.

Inuyasha, standing still, also looked around. He'd call this place anything **but** humble. He too dumped his bag on the floor and then walked over to the large sliding glass door. He touched the soft curtain letting it run through his clawed hands. The texture was soft and the color was of pure white. It kind of reminded him of the fabric she used to wear… He turned away from the window turning his back on the light. "I'm gonna look around, why don't you call for take out." Inuyasha suggested leaving the large room and walking down one of the hallways.

"Good idea man, I'm starved! Hey don't choose the bigger room!" Miroku got off the couch and picked up the phone in the kitchen. "Man this place is creepy! All the fabrics and walls are white, and all the furniture and appliances are black…" He searched around for a phone book before searching for some take out nearby. "Hey! How's Take-out Oden sound?" Miroku suggested.

"Sure." Came the far off sound of Inuyasha's response. Inuyasha looked around one of the bedrooms. Like Miroku's speculation their was a kind of black white pattern going on. He glanced at the side table near the Black sheeted futon. A small piece of paper was laying folded up. He reached for it and slowly unfolded the plain piece of paper. It was a simple message, but it burned into his memory. It simply read,

_**You are not alone.**_

- - - -

AN: Spooky…ne?

- - - -

Kagome sighed irritably for the ten-thousandth time that day. Once again, for the tenth time out of fifty, Yura and her boss were gaining up on her. Yura was spouting nonsense about how disorderly Kagome was and how revealing her outfit happened to be. _'She's just jealous that I get the entire male cliental…'_ Kagome would smirk after each time of thinking this. Her boss on the other hand did not want Kagome to leave work so early. She began to pick wax out of her ear as though she didn't hear them. Then grabbing her purse she waved goodbye to Sango who was spending the night at one of her "guy friends" apartment that night.

"Kagome! You can't just walk away from me like that!" Kyohei, her boss yelled, getting pissed off with her now. "I'm serious now. I can't keep covering for you!"

"Then don't." Kagome said bluntly. She turned to walk away but he roughly grabbed her elbow and turned her around to face him outside the salon. She stared at his eyes through his orange shaded stylish sunglasses. He wasn't ugly, but he was too persistent. Kagome thought. She took time to notice his expensive designer clothing. He had a nice pair of Calvin Klein jeans and a nice silky, black collared shirt. His brown, neck lenth hair was parted to one side of his head but was always covering his right eye as the other side just framed his cheek and strong jaw. His hair was styled to look scruffy and it gave him a certain appeal to most women.

"Kagome, you're really pissing me off right now…" Kagome, being pulled back into reality, shoved him away from her and turned the opposite direction as him. But he still held tightly onto her elbow.

"I hadn't noticed." She said dryly in response, instead of kicking him in the tender spot on his body.

"I've noticed you've been real out of it recently. Is everything okay at home? Did someone harass you?" Kagome sharply turned her head to glare at him.

"You mean you?" He released her elbow finally noticing how their position looked to people passing by.

"You know what I mean! Damnit Kagome! Why can't you just trust me that I'm being nice for once?"

"Because it's already too late for that side of you to exist for me. You've already shown me that you're a pompous ass!" She hissed.

"Did _he_ show up?" Kagome gasped turning her head once again to stare at him full in the eyes. "Sango told me you were acting strangely when you left the bar last night."

"Kyohei?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you even know who he is?"

"Well..not exactly…but I have an idea-"

"Then you don't understand, and you never will." Kagome turned to walk away but Kyohei roughly grabbed her arm again to turn her to face him.

"Listen to me!" His grip tightened around her arm making her wince slightly at the pain. "I don't want to see you get hurt. Plus, my ass could seriously get whooped for helping you all the time…" His voice lowered slightly as he released her arm.

Kagome had never seen him act like this. Did he really care about her? Did he care like _him_? _'No..'_ Kagome told herself. '_He never cared for me. He even told me before I left…_' Kagome's eyes became icy cold as she stared down at Kyohei's feet. She snapped her head up at Kyohei when his feet turned to walk back into the salon.

"Just make sure you're not late for work tomorrow." He said over his shoulder with a smile, waving goodbye to her with the back of his hand. He began to pull out his cell phone as he closed the glass door behind him. Kagome's mouth hung open and her eyes bulged. '_What just happened…?_' She shook her head as she turned down the corner.

- - - -

An: I realize that that scene was kind of strange, but I just wanted to show how airheadish her boss is, and how dismissive he can be. I want you all to remember one thing about that scene though.

Sesshomaru: What's that? How incredible weak humans are?

Bunnyasha: No, I actually want you guys to remember him taking out his cell phone.

Sesshomaru: …

Bunnyasha: What?

Sesshomaru: …His cell phone?

Bunnyasha: Yeah!

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha was right. You are mad…

Bunnyasha: Hey! I'm 100 serious! Hey Sesshy, tell me where that scumbag is! Huh? Ahhhhhhhgh!!!!!! Heeeeellllppp mmmmeeeeee!!!!

- - - -

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head_

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called from the black leather sofa. "You're going to have to pick up the Oden!" Inuyasha's eyebrow visibly twitched. '_What was that scumbag up to?_'

"Hey Miroku! I don't know if you've noticed but," Inuyasha stood above the other man, obscuring his view of the television, who was spread out comfortably along the whole couch. "THIS IS MY APARTMENT!" Miroku was unfazed by Inuyasha's yelling. He glanced up at Inuyasha with an expectant look in his eyes. "What?" Inuyasha growled.

"Could you please move. You're obscuring my vision of the T.V. The season's premier is on." Miroku said trying to lean past Inuyasha's leg to glance at the television. Inuyasha snapped his head around to glance at the T.V. As quickly as he did the sooner he regretted it. He quickly turned his head back toward Miroku with a blush on his face.

"What the _hell_ are you watching?" Inuyasha growled through clenched teeth.

"Well none other than 'Make Out Paradise's' Season premier!" Miroku said as though Inuyasha should have known this. Inuyasha picked up the remote and switched off the T.V. "Hey!" Miroku immediately objected, reaching up at Inuyasha for the remote.

Inuyasha struggled to keep Miroku's hands out of reach for the remote. After a bit of struggling, the two stopped, frozen by a sound that emitted from both of them. Inuyasha stared down at his stomach, as Miroku grabbed it as though in pain. "Where's the restaurant?" Inuyasha asked not being able to resist the demands of his stomach.

"It's just down the street." Miroku flopped down onto the couch again resting his head on the arm rest. Closing his eyes, his bangs shifted across his forehead when Inuyasha walked passed him. His stomach growled again. "Don't worry, foods coming." He told his hungry stomach.

Inuyasha threw the remote over his shoulder. "Here you go. This should tide you over till I get back." Miroku caught the remote with out opening his eyes. Reflexes were something the two had been trained to have. He heard Inuyasha slam the door shut as his arm shifted to his brow. He opened his eyes to stare out the window the couch was facing.

How long had it been? This was the first time they had actually gone to Tokyo together since the incident. Since she had left. Miroku's eyes came into slits as his eyebrows furrowed down in anger. It wasn't the same since she had died, since _he_ had killed her…If the goddess truly was here, than would that mean _he_ was as well?

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough_

"_Miroku…"_ His memories drifted to a long passed moment. _"I know that my time is soon. But I still have much to finish here…most of my business is with Inuyasha." A smile of happiness spread across her porcelain lips. The wind began to pick up, playing with her hair and long white dress. She looked like an angle…no, she was an angle. "I won't be able to take care of him anymore. It's very important that he learns how to love the world and life. He never learned how to laugh with someone, how to relax, hoe to cry and let his feelings out, or how to be a child or…" She paused, shifting her long black hair behind her ear. "…how to live." She was a mesmerizing sight at that moment as the sun shone behind her giving a heavenly affect. Her smile was that of an angle and she was going to die and cry tears of blood for the man she loved. "Promise me that you will teach him. Please teach him in my place."_

Miroku sat up and rested his arms on his thighs as he leaned over the side of the couch. His eyes were made up of anger, rage, and sadness. '_Damn him…_'

_I'm in serious s--t, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because   
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

Kagome was still abit hazy as she walked down the street. Why was life shit? Why did everything have to be so screwed up? Why, if there was a heavenly being, had they created all of these conflicts for people to go through? The night became dark and the street lights began to turn on. She felt like everyone was walking by her and she was one face in a crowd of one million. She was caught up in her thoughts so the loud sound of traffic, and scuffling of shoes passing her by. It was like she was isolated and could see the blurry motions of everyone moving much faster than her, leaving her behind…

Suddenly her purse began to shake and make a high pitch sound. Kagome was about to have a heart attack. "Shit! Wa irasshaimasu ka?! Who is it?!" She yelled into the receiver.

"Kagome?" Came Sango's confused voice.

"Moshi moshi, Sango." Kagome began to keep walking toward her destination. Kagome began to struggle through the crowd ahead of her.

"I was just wondering if you know what you're going to eat tonight, or if you needed me to get you something?" Kagome could hear the loud blasts of music in the backround of Sango's voice. Was she at a club?

"Uh..no thanks. I'm going to get Take-out Oden." Kagome rolled her eyes when Sango made a loud exclamation.

"What?! You've had take-out oden for two weeks straight!" Sango yelled in frustration.

"But…Bucho-san(boss)…I luv oden so much…" Kagome faked a whimper.

"Oi…."Sango said irritably giving into her best friend. "Just make sure you save some for me. I want to pack some for lunch tomorrow." Kagome made an agreeing noise. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, but Nazuna set up an appointment with you, for tomorrow."

"Okay.." Kagome could see the sign off the Oden resturaunt, as the fresh smell came to her senses. "I'm gonna let you go now, I'm here!" Kagome said happily, now noticing how hungry she was.

"Alright…Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"…Be…careful. Okay?"

"I promise." Kagome said raising her hand in the air like a girl scout. "I will not let a single hair on my head be touched tonight, except if I need to shampoo my hair." Kagome said joking.

"I'm serious." Kagome stood still for a moment as all joking was tossed aside. Sango said goodbye shortly afterward, and then she was left to the humming of the dial tone.

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
_

Inuyasha walked along the street with his hands stuffed in his black trench coat. He had put some dark black sunglasses on, but noticed that, since the sun had gone down and it was dark except for the blinding streetlights, how much he stood out. He saw many high school girls turn to whisper to their companion as he walked long. Maybe it wasn't the sunglasses…maybe it was the ever standing out silver mop on his head…which ever it was he sure as hell didn't give a damn about what people were whispering so he kept his dog ears…hold on, dog ears…? '_Now I see…_' Well in any case he kept his ears to himself trying not to eavesdrop on their gossiping conversations.

He finally saw the sign for the take-out Oden, and hurried his pace. But as he passed a group of girls he just happened to pick up what they were saying.

"Hey, there he goes!" Said high student number one.

"Man he's cute…" Number two said.

"He's sooo mysterious…not to mention those dog ears are hot! I wanna touch 'em!" Inuyasha's ears flattened at the last statement of student number three.

"Yuka! Sshhh! He'll hear you!" One of them hushed.

"I don't care! I want him to hear me…" Yuka said in a dreamy voice.

"Eri's right. Ayumi. I'd want him to hear me two…"

"You two are hopeless!" Ayumi giggled.

Inuyasha shivered. What has happened to civilized young ladies these days? They've all been killed off be this generation, haven't they? He reached the resturaunt, which had a small outdoor to-go stand, and quickly placed an order. He pushed back his silvery bangs running his clawed fingers through them only to have them drift lazily back to his forehead. _'God life was sooooo boring…_' His white button-up shits collar, which was flipped up toward his face, drifted in the wind for a while, playing with his loose black tie. He just now noticed that he was wearing black and white, just like the apartment he was staying in.

White and Black. Life and Death. Happiness and Sadness. Human and Demon. All opposing forces and they all had nothing in common with each other. Was he Black or White? Who was he? He snorted at this. He was neither. He had no place in this world or the next. He was screwed and condemned wherever he went.

The waitress came back with his take-out bags and he quickly grabbed them and walked away. He reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette from his pack. He grabbed a lighter and began to inhale the addictive smoke. He exhaled finding release in the effects of the man made drug. On the curb of the busy street, he stared up at the moon for a while out of the way of the rushing people. This was too much. Why was he so weak to the mention of his father? Was it because he hated the man with every fiber of his being, or was he tired of being told what to do and just wanted to get away from his mother and ludicrous family? Why wasn't life simple? He sighed as he inhaled the intoxicating smoke again.

Then he felt it. His eyes widened as the presence closed in on him. He quickly spun around. _"I'm here!"_ He heard a female voice giggle. He quickly darted through the crowd glancing around. Where was she? Where was she?! She was so close. Now she was moving. He could feel her presence, but where the hell was she? She had to of been walking by him, very close. Then he stopped. Someone was watching. An enemy?

He narrowed his eyes as he shifted for an unseen object in his inner jacket pocket. _'Where are you…_' His eyes narrowed as he focused his energy to his surroundings. _'Behind? Yes, that's where. _' In a flash of motion he spun around and threw his weapon. Everyone around him faded away as he watched where his weapons had pierced. He walked over to wher the cards had pierced the cement in front of him. '_Damn._' He cursed. '_They got away…_'

He then checked the area for the presence of the goddess. She was gone. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in anger as the people around him came back into being. He watched the cards crumble into dust before him leaving an indent where they had been. He slowly turned away shoving his hands in his pockets. "Tonight is not my night." He sighed. But little did he know that one night could unveil millions of possibilities…

_  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head _

Kagome finally reached her apartment, and placed the keys into the keyhole. She opened the door and immediately dumped her purse on the floor after shutting the door. She closed her eyes listening to nothing in particular. She then opened her eyes. Someone else was in the apartment. She kept her calm though and changed her serious face into a smile. "Yeah! Oden!"

She made her way to the kitchen and opened her take-out bag. She pulled out a large stick of bread that she and Sango stored in their tiny pantry. She then retrieved a knife and began to slice the bread, humming a song to herself. She stopped when the person was behind her. Her eyes narrowed and her serious demeanor was around her.

"Peek-a-boo…" The stranger whispered in her ear. She smirked for an instant before she lifted her foot to a high kick behind her, her karate lessons as a child were obviously paying off.

Of course he blocked her kick to his head by holding his wrist up to stop her foot from taking off his head. They smiled at each other for a while. Before he made a quick move. He pushed her foot out of his face before coming close to her face. They stood close to each other with her grin of sadness. Slowly tears leaked out of her eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you…" she sobbed. He too wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I did too…" He whispered into her silky black hair.

After a moments of crying she pulled away and smiled happily at his face. "You could always block me no matter what, Koga." He too pulled away and scratched the back of his head.

"You're just to slow." He teased.

"Shut up, you!" She yelled but was happy nonetheless.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough_

After a while she served him some Oden and the sat in front of the King-sized bed. They sat on top of some pillows with their food on their laps. She ate in silence waiting for him to say something, but after a while of silence it was obvious she was supposed to do the talking.

"So…" He glanced up when she spoke he glanced up at her. "Are you still working for my father?" He lowered his head when the question hung for a while in the air. She watched him through her icy cold eyes now as she continued eating.

"Yes. I am."

"Oh…I see. So are you here on business or pleasure?" Koga looked up at Kagome hoping to see her emotions through her eyes, but her bangs shadowed her eyes hiding her face from him.

"I would never visit you for work. It's always a pleasure to come see you." Koga said in his defense.

Kagome was silent. Koga glanced down at her hands in her lap, only to notice how tightly they were clenched. His eyes softened with sadness. His words no doubt had still been stinging her from so long ago.

"I heard about you and Ayame…" She said quietly. "When's the wedding?"

"THE _WHAT_?!" Koga yelled. Kagome's head snapped up startled by his sudden out burst.

"Ayame…she told me that you two were engaged. I thought it was pretty quick for you to decide something like that. It was like you immediately dived into a new relationship-"

"THERE IS **_NO_** WEDDING!" Koga growled.

"Alright, I get it. Don't yell. You can sit back down, Koga." She said covering her ears. Koga suddenly realized he was standing and his face was flushed with anger. He snorted and sat back down, folding his arms across his chest.

"I swear, she's going to kill me. And if she keeps spreading rumors like that, _I'LL_ kill her." He then noticed that Kagome had probably brought it up because she was jealous. A wolfish grin appeared on his face as he stared at her.

"What?" She asked touching her face. '_Is there something on my face?_'

"Why'd you bring _that_ up?" He said triumphantly as her cheeks flushed.

"I was…-was just curious is all!" She shot back.

"You're lying. I see that blush on your face." He said calmly, trying not to smile even more as her cheeks got redder.

"I am not!" She hissed. She covered her cheeks with her palms.

Koga began to chuckle. "You are too cute, Kagome." Kagome immediately stopped her blushing. Koga's laugh was the only sound in the room.

After the silence Koga stopped. "Kagome?" He asked with uncertainty as she stared down at her knees.

"Is…that why you can't be around me that much?" She asked quietly. Koga stiffened. How could he make her understand…? This was the topic of most of their conversations recently. He couldn't be around her because of the danger he could put her in. He couldn't be around her because he found her incredibly irresistible. He couldn't be with her because she was the daughter of his boss. His claws dug into the palm of his fists at that moment. As it was he was having a hard time controlling himself not to throw her onto the bed and take her at that moment. He had no doubt she would let him. But she would regret it afterward. They would both be scorned, him probably with his life. "I shouldn't have asked." Kagome said pulling him out of his thoughts. "If it bothers you so much I won't bring it up anymore." He stared up at her face, only to see the most sincere smile he had ever seen her use.

"I will tell you some day, Kagome." She stared at him with a surprised look on her face. "So don't stop asking." He smiled back at her with awe in his eyes. She was the most perfect thing in the world. If ever there was anything for him to live for, it was her…  
_  
_

_  
All the things she said  
All the things she said _

After their conversation and a few jokes on the side, Koga left saying he had to get back to work. Kagome had packed up all the leftovers for the Oden and was searching for all the candles she could get her hands on. She brought them all into the bathroom and started her bubble bath. She then turned off all of the lights and finally removed her clothing. She dipped into the relaxing heat of the water and sighed. This was the best thing in the world. Well actually the second best thing. She still felt that sex was probably the most enjoyable when you had a good partner to share the moment with.

Speaking of partners, she might have Koga. But something told her that when he finally answered her questions they'd both have moved on…She slapped the water in anger.

"Damn you! I'm supposed to enjoy this bath! Now leave my thoughts alone!" She dunked her head under the water. She let the air in her lungs out as she held her breath. She was at peace here, under the water. It was so quiet, and calm. Nothing mattered. Well she was human so she had to come up for water. She removed the bubbles on her head and continued with her luxurious bath.

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

Kagome washed her body off for a while and just soaked in the heat of the water. The bubbles had long dissipated. She refilled the tub a few times with warm water, and stared at the flames on the candles. After staring for a while she began to feel dizzy. '_Not good…_' She thought. She was always told to get out of a Hot spring when you felt dizzy. So Kagome stood up but found it was worse. She began to sway back and forth trying to keep her balance. Taking a step out of the tub she slipped on the water covered floor back into the tub, hitting her head against the railing as she fell.

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
_

Kagome's body began to shake violently. Her head lolled as her forehead began to throb with a searing heat. '_But the back of my head was the part that got hit…_' She then sat up but was pulled back down under the water. She struggled violently as the air passed out of her lungs. She thrashed around with her legs, her right foot smacked against the long metal foist of the tub. She felt pain in her wrists as she tried to sit up once again. She gasped for air only to be pulled back down.

Then she saw the water slowly begin to turn red with her own blood. The last of the air passed through her lungs. Her movement stopped and she slowly floated to the surface, knocked out cold.

- - - -

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he felt the surge of power. He turned to look out the window. The power was gone as soon as it had come. Miroku glanced at him curiously.

"What is it?" He asked staring out of the window as well.

It was gone, but it was definitely in this city. She's here. "Nothing." he said picking up his chopsticks once again to finish his Oden.

Miroku shrugged his shoulders and followed suit.

- - - -

Kagome heard the wailing of the siren as she was rushed along. A mask had been placed over her mouth supplying oxygen to her lungs. The doctors around her were no doubt yelling but no sound was coming from their mouths. She glanced around the cramped ambulance. Her vision was blurred and she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

Everything was quiet, like when she was under the water.

_Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
_

They rushed her through the doors and the nurse removed the oxygen mask. Sounds began to bang against her ears.

"Get me an emergency room now! We need some bandages!" The doctor yelled different orders. Everyone was yelling. It was too loud…She watch as the lights over head passed by in long white streaks. Something was injected into her arm, which made her turn her head to stare at the nurse who injected the needle. The nurse also stared back but was horrified by Kagome's expression.

They hooked her up to a monitor only to hear a long beep spread out as her heart stopped. "Quick! Get me a defibrillator!" They pulled out two pieces that looked like irons for an ironing board. "Wer're losing her!" They put a gel on the flat surface of the sister irons s before placing the cold surface on to her chest. A electrical humming sound could be heard. "Clear!" The electricity coursed through her body making her eyes shoot open. She sat up quickly and everyone watched in amazement as she swayed slightly.

From her throat erupted a scream of anguish and pain, so mortifying that everyone in the room had stopped to listen and stare in fear. And then she fell down back onto the bed in the emergency room, but to Kagome she kept falling. She could hear their voices, she could feel them there, but…everything was getting so dark, and she found it hard to hold on.

_Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?_

- - - -

Kagome stirred at the sound of voices, to her left. Her eyes slowly peeled open as she stared at a white ceiling. She turned her head to see Sango standing in the door way, speaking to someone clad in white. '_She must be asking the angles to let me live…_' she thought. '_Go get 'em Sango! You can do it…_' She slowly tried to sit up but the angle and Sango rushed toward her. Once close enough, Kagome realized that this was not an angle. It turned out to be a doctor in a white lab coat. Sango's face came into view as well. She was worried, probably scared.

"Miss Higurashi, please lay back down! You haven't fully recovered!" Kagome looked at him strangely. '_That's funny…I feel okay…_' She ignored him as she began to get off the bed. But Sango and the doctor quickly tried to push her back down. "Miss Higurashi, please cooperate!"

"Kagome! Please lay back down!" Sango yelled, tears in her eyes. At the sight of her face Kagome obeyed, but she stayed sitting up.

"I feel fine." Kagome said calmly as Sango looked up at her bewildered. The doctor also seemed to look amazed.

"Miss Higurashi, that is not for you to decide." He glanced at Sango as though asking permission for something. She gave him a small nod. "Besides, we need to question you, and run some tests."

"Why do you need to question me?" She pulled up a hand to move her hair behind her ear, but as soon as she did she gasped in shock. Her wrists had been bandaged, and tiny blood spots were seeping through the white cloth. The doctor noticed as well.

"Shit." He cursed before getting out another roll of bandages. He quickly cut off her old bandages and began to wrap the new ones on. He did it so fast she barely had time to protest or stare at the strange cuts on her wrists. After changing her bandages, he stared up at her. "Miss Higurashi, two hours ago you were found in your bathroom with a serious head injury, and your wrists had been cut. You lost several ounces of blood and had a serious heart reaction. The police believe suicide."

"Suicide?" Kagome asked as though it was a ludicrous idea. When he stared back with all the seriousness a man could have she brought a hand to her temple. She then put it down and took a deep breath. "Suicide?! Are you crazy! I love my life…I would never commit suicide." She had begun at a yell but slowly decreased her sound trying to make her point.

"Well then, how did you get those cuts? There was no one there when the ambulance arrived." He said pointing at her bandaged wrists.

"I don't know!" she yelled.

"Miss Higurashi, please keep your voice down. We are still in the emergency room.

"I will not keep my voice down, damnit! I did not try to commit suicide and you don't believe me!" She was shocked when a hand grabbed hers.

"If you say you did not, then I will believe you." She stared up at his face. Now that she actually looked, he was quite young…and handsome. She gulped. "But you will still have to be tested."

"Hey you tricked me!"

"However did I do that , Miss Higurashi?" He asked in a sweet voice. '_Oh, great. How did I get stuck with Dr. Charming?_' He gave her a soft smile. "I'm not so sure you'll think I'm charming when I have a needle in my hand." Kagome's eyes widened in fear and she quickly looked at Sango for reassurance. The other girl just giggled. '_Was this guy a mind reader_?!'

After the doctor left, Sango turned to Kagome with a smile on her beautiful features. "Thank god." Sango said hugging Kagome's neck. "I was so worried about you." Kagome could feel tears fall on the back of her neck.

"You're not going to like me after I ask you this question.." Sango pulled away from Kagome holding her shoulders.

"What is it?" Sango asked irritably.

"Can you help me sneak out?" Kagome said in a innocent voice.

"No." Sango said bluntly, turning away from Kagome.

"Oh please, Bucho-san!" Kagome begged.

"No." Kagome grabbed the end of Sango's shirt and began to tug.

"Please…"

"No."

"Oh come on. I really wanted to go to work today…"

Sango was silent for a moment. "No."

"Sango, please! While I was unconscious in a bathtub you were chilling with your boyfriend." Kagome obviously hit the guilt spot.

Sango took two deep breaths. "Fine. But you better not get caught! And if you do, you are not allowed to bring me down with you."

"I love you Bucho-"

"Stop it with the Bucho-san!" Sango cut her off.

- - - -

A few hours later Kagome had snuck out of the Hospital and made it to the apartment. She dressed quickly in an outfit that looked like a black and white tuxedo. Of course it was much tighter and there was no tie underneath her upturned collar, to top it off she put a top hat on. She made sure that the sleeves were long enough to conceal the bandages on her arm and the hospital tag.

She had gotten to 'Shikon cut's' Just in time. When she entered Nazuna was already sitting waiting for her. "You ready to look beautiful?" Kagome asked with a wink. Nazuna was startled at first but then glanced sideways.

"Um…I think I'll have Yura do my hair today, Kagome. Thanks for coming though." Kagome was shocked. She was intimidated by Kagome and still couldn't look her in the eyes. She glanced over at Yura who stuck her toungue out at Kagome.

"O…okay…um…well then," Kagome turned to the other customers. "Anyone need a haircut?" She asked trying to hide the hurt in her voice. Everyone turned away from her, except for someone who wasn't a regular customer.

"Yes please." She said.

"Well, right this way!" Kagome tried to smile happily. As she reached her station she glanced at Sango who smiled sadly at Kagome. '_Maybe I shouldn't have come to work, and stay with Dr. Charming…_'

- - - -

Bunnyasha: So what do you all think?

Sesshomaru: What the hell just happened…?

Bunnyasha: I'm still trying to figure that out myself…

Sesshomaru: But you wrote the story!

Bunnyasha: I wrote it, doesn't mean I knew what I was writing, Mr. Fluffy Man.

Sesshomaru: (Twitch)

Bunnyasha: Umm…on to the review responses! Man this is going to hurt….

- - - -

Review Responses:

Anonymous-cat: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad I could introduce you to the wonderful world of Inuyasha! And yes. Kagome is supposedly the pure soul Inuyasha was sent out to find.

Hiryuko Ryugu: Stop bugging me you parasite! If you were in my story you'd be hit so many times! And probably be the first to go…(glare)

FuegoDeLoki: Here you go! I hope this kept you interested! Please continue to read!

STORY SHOUT!!!

Please check out _Hiryuko Ryugu_, and _The Bard's Apprentice_! Or you'll all pay!


End file.
